A Little Indiscretion
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Bad boy Aizen Sousuke takes advantage of an unguarded moment on the battlefield with the lovely, unobtainable and injured Kuchiki Byakuya. How could they know that one wicked little sin would change the course of their lives?...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya, Ukitake/Tetsuya, Renji/Ichigo
1. Falling Blossom

**A Little Indiscretion**

**(Bad boy Aizen Sousuke takes advantage of an unguarded moment on the battlefield with the lovely, unobtainable and injured Kuchiki Byakuya. How could they know that one wicked little sin would change the course of their lives?)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN**I started this, then didn't like Chapter 2, so after this chapter, it will be all new material!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Falling Blossom**

_It's dark._

_Luckily for me, I'm accustomed to moving around comfortably in it. And for some time now, I was bound and kept in complete darkness and silence, where I could only imagine sounds...except when they came to question me. Then, when that cocky Kyouraku Shunsui came to use me on behalf of the shinigamis in the quincy conflict. But he left me tied to a chair and he taunted me to escape if I could._

_Of course I escaped._

_But as I left the shinigamis to fight and started away, that was when I saw him..._

_I don't know for how long Kuchiki Byakuya has teased me with his beauty. And if I thought he was beautiful before, seeing him at full power, surrounded in white like an angel and radiating melting reiatsu. I watched him collide with his enemy, spin away and turn back. He was bleeding, but the red streaks only added to his supernatural comeliness. He and his quincy foe met for a final onslaught of blows and I knew for a fact that the quincy was stronger. Still, Byakuya threw all of his grace, strength and power into trying to defy the odds._

_And when the quincy struck him and he started to fall, I don't know what came over me. I moved without thinking...forgetting that my efforts to escape had left me at the level of that quincy...and I placed myself between the two. While Byakuya crashed down onto the hard ground and laid still, I engaged the quincy. I wouldn't let him win, of course._

_But even in victory, I found myself collapsing onto the ground and everything going dark for a time._

_What a foolish thing love is..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke felt soft, cool hands touch his face and felt the gentle flow of healing reiatsu into his aching body, where it laid amidst the ruins of what had been one of the palaces of the royal guard. He scented the pleasant fragrance of sakura and couldn't quite contain a smile.

"Byakuya?" he inquired, "You survived?"

"You shouldn't try to move," the noble advised him, his voice sounding tired and touched with pain, "You were seriously injured."

Aizen gave the noble a sly look.

"And you are that concerned that I should live?" he asked coyly, "How unlike you."

"I told you to hold still," Byakuya admonished him, his voice strangely void of familiarity, "unless you wish to bleed out before help arrives."

"Again, I am surprised," Aizen confessed, noting the care in the hands that touched him, "Have you really forgotten your dislike for me?"

"Do we know each other?" Byakuya asked, looking at him and frowning.

"You don't remember me?" the brown-eyed man mused, "Or is this some kind of game?"

"I don't know what you mean," Byakuya answered wearily, "We are on a battlefield, alone and injured. This is no place for playing games...erm...?"

"Sousuke," the former taichou provided, eyeing the noble suspiciously, "You...really don't remember?"

Byakuya studied him for a moment, then shook his head. He looked around at the light that was beginning to fade.

"We should find shelter, somewhere where we can avoid being found by remaining enemies. Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

Aizen examined the closed wound on his chest that the noble had healed.

"I believe so," he answered, reaching out an arm as Byakuya stood, and accepting help in staggering to his feet, "I see some brush that should provide sufficient cover. We are fortunate it is a clear night and no rain is expected, otherwise this would be a lot less comfortable than it already is."

"I agree, that is fortunate," Byakuya said, offering his shoulder for the other man to lean against.

The two limped slowly towards the bushes and worked their way inside the protected area between them. As they sat down, Byakuya spotted leaking blood on his companion's chest and began to infuse the area with healing reiatsu.

"So, we know each other?" Byakuya inquired, "But not well?"

"Not so well," Aizen said evasively, "Let's just say that the fact that you grew up in a noble family and I grew up in the Rukongai affected how much attention you focused on me. I was there in front of you some of the time, but I doubt that you noticed me."

He felt a gentle twinge inside at the flush the words brought to Byakuya lovely face and pale throat.

"I am sorry if I was too self-absorbed to notice you," he apologized, "I suppose you must think I'm very rude."

Aizen's lips quirked.

"I had heard you were different from your noble brethren, but I never thought I would hear a proud noble leader apologize for being better than a commoner."

"I don't think I'm better than anyone just because I am from a noble family," Byakuya said, frowning, "or a leader."

"No, not you," Aizen said appreciatively, "You see, that is why you've always sort of enchanted me, Byakuya."

"Byakuya," the noble repeated, "That is my name?"

"It is," Aizen confirmed, watching and feeling a more powerful twinge in his loins as Byakuya continued to heal him, "Kuchiki Byakuya, leader of the proud and highly distinguished Kuchiki clan."

"It's confusing," Byakuya said more softly, "When I try to remember, my head hurts..."

"Come here," Aizen invited him, offering the lovely man his uninjured shoulder, "Lean against me and rest a bit. I am sure that the shock of battle will wear off and you will feel more like yourself."

"Thank you, Sousuke," Byakuya replied, curling up against his side and resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

They looked up into the starry sky, breathing slowly and marveling at how the lack of lighting in the area made it possible to see so many more than usual.

"It's strange how even though we are on a battlefield and there is chaos all around us, the sky is still so cool and peaceful. The moon shines as brightly as ever," Byakuya whispered.

"It is beautiful," Aizen agreed, finding the noble's hand and lacing their fingers together, then fighting a wider smile as Byakuya flinched anxiously.

"What are you...?"

"I just thought you sounded like you needed comfort. I was just offering comfort."

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"I don't suppose a clan leader should rely on others for comfort, Sousuke," he reasoned, "I am supposed to be stronger than that, ne? I should be comforting others?"

"You are comforting me right now," Aizen said quietly, "I think everyone needs comfort sometimes. Besides, we are alone out here for now. There is no one to chide you for being a little bit human. I certainly won't betray what confidences you place with me tonight, Byakuya."

The noble's dark grey eyes narrowed.

"You speak in riddles sometimes, Sousuke," he noticed, "It's hard to know what you are thinking."

Aizen gave him an approving nod.

"Yes, well...do you understand the meaning of this?" he asked, leaning towards Byakuya and bringing their lips together.

He felt a twinge of surprise and increased arousal as he felt that Byakuya didn't flinch or pull away. He, in fact, tightened his fingers where they clenched his shirt, and his lips pressed firmly against Aizen's own.

"What a surprise," Aizen said in a wondering voice, "that you would let me, a mere commoner, kiss those soft, sweet lips. Or are you teasing me?"

"You said that it was all right to seek comfort sometimes," Byakuya breathed against his throat.

"Yes," Aizen agreed, running his hands down Byakuya's slender back, "But you know that if you awaken such impulses as these, I will want more."

"You said that..."

"I will never betray your confidence. No one will hear about what happens here, while we await rescue. If it's comfort you want, I want to comfort you, and to be comforted by you. Don't worry about tomorrow, Byakuya. Let us just live for right now!"

He didn't wait for an answer, but busied Byakuya's frowning mouth with hard, penetrating kisses, while slowly working their clothes off, so that eventually, they laid naked and looking up into the sky as they prepared to make love.

Byakuya quivered as his handsome companion's fingers touched him more invasively, and he blushed furiously, but he stopped short of halting their joining, and soon, his thighs parted when nudged by Aizen's seeking hand. He reached up and curved his graceful hands around Aizen's smiling face as the man on top of him began a slow entry.

Aizen watched Byakuya's face closely as he joined with the noble's unnaturally beautiful body. He held still for a moment with them fully connected and looking into each other's eyes.

"It is such a shame that this is only for tonight," he mused sadly, "You are _exquisite_, Byakuya!"

Byakuya's flushed lips parted, but could only emit a startled gasp of intense arousal as Aizen's powerful hips began to move. He clenched at the other man's shoulders, raising his hips wantonly to receive Aizen's and met those other lips hungrily. For a moment, everything around them disappeared and they only saw each other. They writhed harder, making even that fade into swirls of electric light and scintillating heat. And finally, the reiatsu exploded around the two, lighting the night with flares of lovely pink and brilliant gold. They surrendered to the gripping throes of orgasm, ending the display with a blinding barrage of open-mouthed kisses. Aizen pulled free and slid down beside the still-panting noble, lacing their fingers together again as they looked up into the blazing stars.

"Sousuke," Byakuya whispered, when he had caught his breath, "Thank you...for comforting me."

"You were enchanting," Aizen answered, lifting a slender, pale hand to his lips and kissing the back gently, "And you are forgiven for not noticing me before."

"I assure you, I would not be able to help noticing you from now on," Byakuya confessed breathlessly, "I begin to regret that this is both the beginning and the end for us."

"Hmmm," Aizen sighed, smirking as he sent a shock of sedative reiatsu into the noble's body, "that is surprising, coming from you. But you aren't exactly yourself right now, are you?"

He watched as Byakuya's comely face registered shock, then he dropped off into a deep, restorative sleep.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying around and endangering your honor, Byakuya. Long before you wake, I will be away and we will never meet again. I am weary of living in a cell, and I no longer feel a need to aspire to be king. I don't know what happens next. I do wish we could figure that out together. You have been wonderful company tonight...but you have your clan and I have my freedom to think about. It seems we must go our separate ways."

But despite his words, he remained on the ground at Byakuya's side for some time after, caressing the noble's soft skin and pressing affectionate kisses to his warm, unresisting lips. Well before dawn, he heard the sounds of someone approaching. He hastily dressed and set Byakuya's clothes back in place, then invoked his shikai and faded from view.

"Taichou?" called a male voice.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya stirred sluggishly and opened his eyes. He found himself looking up through the leafy limbs of a cluster of bushes, into the bright, blue sky and wondering how he had gotten there. He heard the worried voices call out again, and vaguely remembered that the name they were calling was his, even though his mind was foggy on how he knew that fact. He crawled out of the bushes as the searchers approached, and staggered onto his feet as they came into view.

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia yelled, flash stepping to meet him, then skidding to a stop and staring at the somewhat confused look he gave her.

"Taichou?" the red-haired man with her inquired.

"My apologies," he said, frowning uncertainly, "I think when I fell at the end of my last battle, I hit my head sufficiently hard to interfere with my memory. I feel rather...out of sorts."

"Aw, sorry about that," Renji said bracingly, "Orihime is busy healing Ichigo. He got pretty beat up fighting Juha Bach."

"Who's that?"

"Eh...the enemy," Rukia said, glancing at Renji, "Hmmm, we should really get you to the healing center, Nii-sama. You look very pale."

"Sounds a bit whacked out too," Renji said under his breath.

Rukia poked him with a sharp elbow.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"If you will kindly show me to the healing center?" Byakuya requested, frowning at the two.

"Oh, yeah, sure Taichou," Renji said, pointing the way, "We'll go with you. The place is practically a pile of rocks, but luckily Tenjirou's healing pool survived. He's okay too, now that he had some rest and a good soak."

"Yeah, while we did all of the fighting," Rukia said dryly, "Does someone want to tell me why _they_ were supposed to be these great protectors of the king? Ywach's elite forces walked all over them, just like we got walked all over in the first attack."

"Yeah, it felt kinda good to come up here and do their job for them after how they looked down on us when they came down to Soul Society before," Renji chuckled.

"Although, you have to admit, the only reason we were able to fight the elites was because of the training we got from zero squad."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "damn it..."

"You are pretty quiet, Nii-sama," Rukia observed as they approached the healing spring, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"It's nothing," Byakuya said quietly, "I just need to rest and receive healing. Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Renji assured him, "We were healed by Hanatarou, when he and Zaraki taichou showed up."

"Do I know those people?"

Rukia and Renji exchanged more worried glances.

"Yes, Nii-sama. You don't remember?"

"I told you that I hit my head," he reminded her.

"Right, well, I am sure that you'll remember things better after the hot spring treatment. Come this way."

Byakuya followed the two to the water's edge, then undressed and stepped down into the steaming spring. He was in up to his waist when a low, sarcastic voice sounded, just behind them.

"What the hell do you fools think you're doing?" Tenjirou snapped, "Didn't I hear Kuchiki taichou say he wasn't remembering things so well?"

Rukia and Renji looked at him questioningly.

"Damned kids," the hot spring demon huffed, "You _know_ Gotei's gonna want to debrief him about what he remembers from the battles. Not only that, he's supposed to give an account into the family histories. That's the man's job, assigned to him by Reiou, himself! If you take him like this and just throw him in, the bastard ain't gonna remember _anything_ in his most recent memory. It'll get squeezed out with the bad reiatsu!"

"Wh-what?" Rukia and Renji exclaimed.

"Fucking scrubs, get him out of there!" Tenjirou shouted.

Renji took Byakuya by the arm and led him to the water's edge, where Tenjirou met his eyes questioningly. Byakuya frowned and looked around blankly.

"Rukia? Renji?" he muttered, his frown deepening, "How did we get here? Is this...the royal realm?"

Tenjirou rolled his eyes.

"Shit..."


	2. Rebuilding

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding**

"So, you're feeling all right now?" Tenjiro asked, looking deeply into Byakuya's calm, distant grey eyes, "You know who you are?"

"I know who I am," Byakuya confirmed, "I am a bit confused still, as I seem to have forgotten much of the war everyone keeps referring to. I only remember losing in my battle with the quincy, As Nodt. Everything else is very fuzzy. I think I remember being in the hot spring and...did Rukia have a bankai?"

"Yes, Nii-sama," the young woman answered, blushing, "You are remembering that now?"

"I don't know how I could have forgotten," Byakuya said, looking into her eyes with a proud expression, "It was...exquisite."

"Th-thank you, Nii-sama!" Rukia stammered, her blush deepening, "I'm glad you think so."

"You have brought pride to our family," Byakuya went on, "Your actions were commendable. I think that the elders will agree when I make my report to them."

"So, it seems like you are remembering now," Tenjiro said approvingly, "and you should regain most, if not all of your memories with a little time. Just be careful when diving into powerful healing water next time."

"Of course," Byakuya answered, bowing his head briefly, "Thank you for your intercession. We would not have been able to defend our home without the powers you helped us to develop."

Tenjiro gave him a crooked grin.

"No problem. I have to say, you guys were impressive all juiced up and properly trained. Couldn't have put Ywach in his place without you."

"I'm just glad it's over and we can finally go home," Rukia sighed.

"Although I wonder how much of our home is left standing," Renji added, shaking his head.

"Whatever is left, we can repair and rebuild," Byakuya said calmly, but we should be going. Come, Rukia, Renji."

The three took their leave of the hot spring demon and headed to the area where injured officers were being treated for their wounds. They moved first to Kurosaki Ichigo's side and were pleased to find he was awake and happy to see them.

"Byakuya, Rukia, Renji," he greeted them, his voice shaking slightly, "I'm glad you're okay. It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well," Byakuya replied, looking gratefully into Ichigo's eyes, "It seems that our faith in you was well placed. You have defeated our enemy and made it safe for us to return home. Thank you."

"Byakuya's right," Rukia added, taking Ichigo's hand and squeezing it, "You were amazing, taking that monster on like you did. I was scared at the end.I was worried for you."

"Me too," Renji said, taking his other hand, "For a while there, I didn't know _what_ was going to happen.

"Well, things worked out all right in the end," Ichigo said approvingly, "I feel kind of weird, knowing now that I'll be living in Soul Society and part of a noble clan. I'm a little freaked out about that. I mean, I'm not exactly like other nobles."

Byakuya surprised him with a genuine smile.

"You have never been one to simply follow blindly," he said, sounding amused, "And you are lucky in that the Shiba clan is a more unconventional type. You have done them a great honor and have brought their good name back. It is because of you that they have had their banishment revoked. I do not think you will find being a part of their clan onerous. You will find your way."

"And if I don't know what to do, I know who to ask for help," Ichigo said, smiling at Byakuya.

"Not that you would attend to anything I say," the Kuchiki leader answered with an affectionate edge to his tone, "But if you are in need, I will do my best to advise you, of course."

"Thanks, Byakuya."

The three moved on, visiting briefly with their other injured comrades before returning to the captain commander to begin the journey home.

"Captain Kuhciki, Rukia, Renji," Shunsui greeted them, "Glad to see you looking well. Are you ready to go home? A group of us are leaving now. You can join us if you've been cleared medically."

"We have all been cleared," Byakuya informed him, "and we are looking forward to going home. There is much to see to with all of the damage from the war. I hope there will be some news of my clan. I have received no word about them since the opening of the war, when the Seireitei was sent into the shadows."

"Well, I have been told that the place is a mess from the first invasion, but that it could have been a lot worse," Shunsui explained, "Being sent into the shadows actually protected what structures survived the first attack. The real damage was in the thousands of shinigamis and civilians we lost."

"The noble families had plans in place to evacuate their non-fighters and children into dimensional safety zones," Byakuya said solemnly, "My cousin, Tetsuya, was left in charge of seeing to our clan's evacuation. I only hope they were able to reach the safety zone."

"I'm sure they did," Shunsui said reassuringly, "I've met Tetsuya. He's very capable. I'm sure he will have gotten your kin to safety."

"He's right, Nii-sama," Rukia agreed, "Tetsuya-san is very strong and smart. He'll have protected the family."

"Yes," Byakuya said softly, "but let's be on our way."

The group proceeded to the staging area, where the uninjured and healed officers returning from the royal realm were reporting. They organized themselves into groups of twenty or so, and lined up on the launch pad to board the tenchurren.

"I don't prefer this method of travel," Byakuya sighed.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd find a better way," Shunsui chuckled, following him into the entry.

The officers on board sat down and buckled their seatbelts, then scowled unhappily and looked a little ill for a moment as the tenchurren was fired back through the protective barrier and into Soul Society.

"The one good thing is that it's pretty fast," Rukia sighed.

"Yiii!" Renji exclaimed as they jolted to a stop, "Fast yeah, but they need to work on the landing. I almost lost a few teeth!"

The group exited the tenchurren and paused, going silent for a moment as the sight of the devastation struck them.

"Man," Shunsui said finally, "That's going to be some wicked cleanup. But...we'd best get started. I'm going to see what's left of the first. Why don't you guys go see what's left of Kuchiki Manor? We already know that the sixth was completely destroyed."

"Yeah," Renji said sadly, "Might as well go where there might be hope of something being left to salvage."

The three watched the captain commander leave, then turned down a debris strewn street, walking past where groups of rescuers had recently completed searches of downed buildings and were beginning to remove the debris. None of the three could think of anything to say as they passed one destroyed building, then the next and they grew closer to knowing the fate of their family and home.

A little sob escaped Rukia and Renji made a pained grunt as they reached the broken front gates and entered the courtyard. Byakuya's insides clenched as he spotted the heavy damage to the house and gardens where he had grown up, but he made a sound of relief at being greeted by the family security team and the housekeeper.

"Byakuya-sama!" the housekeeper cried, kneeling in front of him, "We are so glad you are here! When we felt your reiatsu diminish, we didn't know what to think. But Tetsuya-san made sure we escaped to the safety zone. H-he was very brave..."

She broke off, tears running down her face.

"Where is my cousin, Matsuko?" Byakuya asked worriedly.

"Tetsuya-san was badly injured, protecting the path to the safety zone," one of the house guards reported in a soft, sad voice, "He has been unconscious ever since we arrived there. We brought him back at the end of the war and placed him in his room, as it was in a part of the main wing that survived."

"I will take you to him," Matsuko offered.

Byakuya nodded silently, and he, Rukia and Renji followed her through the gardens, to the section of the main house that was still standing. They moved to the doorway and paused, noting a gentle-looking brown-eyed stranger, who was leaned over Tetsuya and changing the dressing on his wounds.

"Ah," said Matsuko, "This is a healer, Aiko Shuzo. We met him on the road as we were returning from the safety zone. He was able to do a much better job of stabilizing Tetsuya-san, so we offered him a place to stay in our tents in the gardens, where most of the family and staff are housed until the buildings are repaired."

"I see," Byakuya said, accepting the man's extended hand, "We owe you a debt of gratitude, Shuzo. I was very worried for my cousin's safety. Will Tetsuya be all right?"

"He will be all right," the healer assured him, "but I did discover something while I was treating him that I think you should know."

"Oh?"

"It is very odd," Shuzo said, frowning, "Tetsuya is clearly male, yet I have found definite signs that he is possibly carrying a child."

"What?" Rukia and Renji exclaimed, exchanging mystified glances.

"Is that even possible?" Renji added disbelievingly.

"It is possible," Byakuya explained, "It is rare, but some male nobles are descended of a group known as the Breeder Males."

"The Breeder Males?" Shuzo repeated, giving him a curious look, "I haven't heard of them. Who are they?"

"It is more proper to say who _were_ they," Byakuya quietly corrected him, "The Breeder Males of the noble families are a scorned secret that we rarely speak of. I will ask that you not spread word about Tetsuya's pregnancy, as I would like to carefully manage how that is handled."

"Why, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, gazing worriedly at Tetsuya, "Is it bad to be one?"

Byakuya sighed.

"The Breeder Males were actually once a group of brave young men who stepped forward after the first war with the quincies, and in the wake of losing most of the noble females of childbearing age, they offered themselves for use by a noble scientist whose name was later stricken from our records for his unnatural methods. This man found a way to cause a chamber to form within these young men's bodies which captured genetic material and reiatsu when the men were mated with by other men. The new children's reiatsu grew in the spirit chamber and later emerged and formed into new noble children to carry on the family bloodlines in the clans."

"What happened?" Renji asked, frowning, "It sounds like they were really needed. How did they get to be rejected and hidden like that?"

"Well," Byakuya went on, "As the numbers of births grew and there were more viable females again, the elders became concerned that the Breeders were infringing on the females' place in the family. And they were put off even more when it was realized that some of the males being born of Breeder Males were Breeders too. They said it was unnatural, and they discouraged the new Breeders from mating. Then, when they saw that wasn't effective, some of our elders formed groups that targeted the Breeders. They abducted, imprisoned and executed the Breeders to near extinction. Some few escaped and bore children. Attitudes towards them eased as proof emerged of the terrible atrocities against them, but they were accepted only grudgingly and all of us were warned not to speak of them publicly anymore. I have known since I rescued Tetsuya from the noble's prison, Itamigiri, that he was a Breeder Male, although he wasn't supposed to be able to have children, as he was badly injured and he lost a child he was carrying at that time."

"Well, I can assure you that he is pregnant now," said Shuzo, "and other than having been injured by the enemy, he seems to be progressing well."

"We shall have to watch him carefully," Byakuya said worriedly, "Aiko Shuzo, will you consent to act as Tetsuya's personal healer through his gestation?"

"But...I have no experience with Breeders," Shuzo said, looking surprised, "Wouldn't you want a healer who at least knows something about that?"

"There is a shortage of healers," Byakuya informed him, "Many people were injured in the war. You are needed here. Can we depend on you to stay on as part of the staff here?"

Shuzo gave him a pleased smile.

"Of course," he agreed, "I am glad I could offer my assistance. And it is good to have a place to stay, as my home was destroyed and I have no family to turn to."

"Then, it seems we can each offer each other something of value. You are welcome to stay and have your meals provided, as well as being paid a wage we will work out later."

"That is acceptable to me," Shuzo agreed.

"I will provide access to our family's archive so you can research the Breeder Male history for yourself."

"You would allow me into your archive?" the healer asked, looking surprised.

Byakuya nodded briefly.

"I can allow others in. Just be aware that the archive has protections built in so that it will only allow access to what I give you leave to study."

"Fascinating," Shuzo mused, "I have heard, of course of your family's archive. It is famous throughout the Seireitei. It would be an honor to set foot in that place."

"Well, I can hardly ask you to care for Tetsuya without offering you access to proper information to do so."

"It would be useful also to have access to a Breeder Male who is not pregnant," the healer suggested, "Although that's probably not possible, given that you said they are extremely rare now."

"Actually," Byakuya said, lowering his voice slightly, "I do know of another male you can use as a reference."

"Oh?"

"I would need to ask for your discretion, however, as it is not known to the elders that this person is a Breeder Male."

"Ah, I see. So, this Breeder Male...?" Shuzo began.

"It is me," Byakuya revealed, giving Rukia, Renji, Matsuko and Shuzo a warning glance, "My father was also a natural born Breeder Male, but it was kept a secret. You must not reveal to anyone that you know. I am only telling you because I need you to heal Tetsuya. I am entrusting that information, expecting as a professional, you will keep it confidential."

"Of course," Shuzo said, still evidencing surprise at the admission.

"Renji and I won't say anything, Nii-sama," Rukia promised.

"Right, Taichou," Renji added.

"You know you can trust me, sir," Matsuko assured him.

"Good," Byakuya answered, looking relieved.

"Would you mind if I have a closer look at you so that I can use that as a comparison to make sure that I have stabilized Tetsuya enough?" Shuzo asked.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Will the rest of you please excuse us?"

"Yes sir."

"Sure thing, Taichou."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"I am sorry to have to ask," Shuzo went on as the others left, "Will you undress completely for the examination?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, showing no sign of hesitation as he began to remove his clothing, "whatever I can do to be sure that Tetsuya has the treatment he needs."

Shuzo leaned over Tetsuya, watching Byakuya out of the corner of one brown eye as he undressed and laid down on the bed beside his unconscious cousin.

"Thank you," the healer said gratefully, moving to Byakuya's side and beginning a slow study of his bared form.

Byakuya looked silently at the ceiling, calmly avoiding the healer's gaze as Shuzo gently touched the area over each of his spirit centers, then scanned his entire torso, stopping just short of the Kuchiki leader's soft, slightly blushing genitals. He moved to Tetsuya's side and laid back the covers, opened his yukata and conducted the same thorough examination. Frowning thoughtfully, he returned to Byakuya and studied him again, very thoroughly. He gave Byakuya a confused look.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, "Is something wrong?"

"W-well, no, not as far as I can tell," Shuzo answered, "Tetsuya is healing well, and you are in perfect health, but..."

"But what?" Byakuya asked.

"I will have to look at the resources in your archive to be sure, but...if I am correct, you are also pregnant," the healer announced.

"What?" Byakuya asked his eyes rounding, "But that is impossible! I haven't been with another male ever. I have only been with my wife, Hisana. There must be some mistake!"

"Well, maybe it is my inexperience with Breeder Males. As I said, I will conduct the necessary research to be sure. But I can say with relative certainty that you are with child."

Byakuya's expression went from uncertain, to confused, to the beginnings of distress.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" Shuzo asked, looking concerned.

"How could this have happened?" he mused, only half hearing the healer, "There is no way that I could be pregnant! None at all!"


End file.
